Sanji (Pre-Timeskip)
|-|Pre-Timeskip= |-|Post-Timeskip= Summary Sanji Vinsmoke, more commonly known as "Sanji" is the crew's chain-smoking chef. There is not a dish he cannot cook, a pretty girl he will not try to woo, or something he will not argue with Zoro over. As a chef, he believes that he cannot afford to harm his hands, and so uses a fighting style which uses only his feet called the "Black Leg Style" (Kuroashi no Waza). His dream is to find a legendary patch of sea called All Blue, where one can find species of fish from all over the world. His mentor, former-pirate-turned-restaurant-owner Zeff, is one he shares his dreams with, and Sanji worked under him as a way to pay Zeff back for saving his life when the two were stuck on a rock with barely any food when Sanji was a child. As of the events of Enies Lobby, his bounty was 77,000,000 berries. He had a hand-drawn picture, making him unrecognizable to most. As of the events of Dressrosa, his bounty was 177,000,000 berries. His bounty stated that he was wanted "Only Alive". As of the events of Whole-Cake Island, Sanji's Bounty is currently 330,000,000 berries. He is now listed as wanted "Dead or Alive" and his name is printed as "Vinsmoke Sanji" to his displeasure. Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C | Low 7-B | Low 7-B, Likely 7-B with Diable Jambe | At least 7-B, likely far higher | Likely 7-A | 7-A Name: Sanji Vinsmoke. He has also called himself "Mr. Prince" and "The Hunter", epithet "Black Leg". Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 19 Pre-Timeskip | 21 Post-Timeskip Classification: Human, Chef of the Straw Hat Pirates Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Master Martial Artist, Accelerated Development, Weapon Mastery (proficient knives and likely sword user) | All previous Abilities and Limited Adaptation (adapted to the oxygen shortage) | Heat and Fire Manipulation and Statistics Amplification with Diable Jambe, Rage Power, Resistance to Fire | All previous abilities, Haki user (Basic Busōshoku Haki and Proficient Kenbunshoku Haki), able to withstand high water pressure, able to run underwater with Blue Walk, Pseudo Flight with Sky Walk, Enhanced Fire Manipulation | All previous abilities, Enhanced Smell (Could figure out the ingredients and secret recipe Streusen used for his wedding cake solely by its scent) Attack Potency: Large Building level | Small City level (Should be equal to Roronoa Zoro and narrowly defeated Bon Clay, who should be comparable to Daz Bones (Mr. 1)) | Small City level+ normally (Would have easily one-shot Kalifa if not for his chivalry, and should be stronger than Base Jabra via powerscaling), Likely City level with Diable Jambe (Two-shot Jabra, who should be nearly equal to Kaku and could tank all of Sanji's normal kicks) | At least City level, likely far higher (Capable of one-shotting the Pacifista) | Likely Mountain level (Can fight competitively with Vergo to a near-stalemate) | Mountain level+ (Able to damage Charlotte Oven with a surprise kick and send him flying) Speed: Supersonic (Can hang with Luffy) | High Hypersonic (Should be comparable to Roronoa Zoro) | Massively Hypersonic (Should be comparable to Luffy, and he is much faster than Kalifa, who he can nearly blitz from a couple meters away.) | Massively Hypersonic | Massively Hypersonic (Outsped Vergo for the majority of their fight. Blitzed Oven from dozens of meters away by leaping towards him, kicking him, and leaping back to his original position without any viewers even seeing him) | Massively Hypersonic (At least equal to before) Lifting Strength: Class K | Class K | Class G (Lifted huge chains meant for huge ships like Thriller Bark) | At least Class G '''| At least '''Class G | At least Class G Striking Strength: Large Building Class (More or less equal to Luffy, can kick sea monsters around with ease) | Small City Class | Small City Class+ normally, Likely City Class with Diable Jambe | At least City Class, likely far higher | Likely Mountain Class (Matched Vergo) | Mountain Class+ Durability: Large Building level (Kick stalemated a punch from a Superhuman Gorilla) | Small City level (Took many attacks from Bon Clay, who is equal to Sanji in physical strength) | Small City level+, Likely City level (Took many attacks from Jabra and was only moderately injured by the end of their fight) | At least City level, likely far higher via powerscaling | Likely Mountain level (Could deflect and block strikes from Vergo) | Mountain level+ Stamina: Extremely high; can keep up with his Monster Trio peers who both have freakishly high endurance, can walk and fight perfectly fine with broken ribs and other severe injuries for extended periods of time. He at one point shrugged off an impalement that went straight through his chest and continued fighting as if nothing happened. Range: Standard melee range with kicks, at least Tens of meters (potentially hundreds of meters) with his flames Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted. Master martial artist and an incredible cook, he has vast knowledge of food and preparing it, a fairly good battle tactician and can come up with strategies effectively, skilled face surgeon. He is somewhat skilled when it comes to rearranging the human face (Sanji can rearrange the human face with incredible precision using his kicks, turning someone who would be considered incredibly ugly into someone who would be considered good looking in an instant). Weaknesses: Sanji refuses to use his hands and knives in battle except under special circumstances. He is a lecher and is often distracted by sufficiently attractive females, and refuses to hit any woman for any reason, even if it costs him his life. He despises his father and their science, and thus refuses to use the Raid-Suit given to him by Vinsmoke Niji, though he current has it in hand. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Haki:' There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. There is however a third type of Haki, Haōshoku Haki, that only a few individuals can use. Sanji is not one of these people. **'Busōshoku Haki (Color of Armaments):' Sanji has only displayed a basic level of application with this form of haki, being capable of armoring his body with an invisible shell of armor strong enough to reliably defend against strikes from bladed weapons. He has not displayed the ability to use Busoshoku: Koka **'Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra):' Sanji is a specialized user of Kenbunshoku, displaying a proficient level of this type of Haki. He can sense the presense of others by at least a few kilometers, and also see briefly into the future on a whim. His passive application of this power allowed him to surprise Charlotte Katakuri, as he evaded a projectile fired by him while his guard was dropped. *'Walks:' Movement techniques which Sanji utilizes to augment his mobility in various areas. **'Blue Walk (Sea Walk):' Similar to Rokushiki's Geppou technique, though instead of using the air, Sanji runs underwater by kicking the water itself to propel himself. **'Sky Walk (Sky Walk):' Basically the same as the Geppou technique from Rokushiki; Sanji runs through the sky by kicking the air itself to propel himself. *'Black Leg Style:' A martial-arts style that was passed on to Sanji by his mentor Zeff. It is designed to free the use of one's hands and prevent them from being damaged during a battle, something that is disastrous to a chef like Sanji or Zeff. As a fighting style, the style boasts a wide and impressive array of kicks, coupled with super acrobatic skill making it a very versatile fighting technique, allowing Sanji to effectively weave continuous and powerful attacks upon adversaries. *'Collier (Neck):' A kick to the neck which Sanji does it whilst still on the ground. **'Collier Shoot (Neck Shoot):' Sanji jumps high into the air and lands a powerful kick to the opponent's neck. *'Épaule (Shoulder):' A downward kick targeting the opponent's shoulder, meant to knock them off balance or drive them into the ground. **'Épaule Shoot (Shoulder Meat Shoot):' Sanji jumps into the air then brings his heel down on the opponent's shoulder. *'Côtelette (Rib):' Dropping down into a one-handed handstand position, Sanji kicks the opponent hard in the ribs, this attack is usually followed by Selle. *'Sélle (Lower Back):' Commonly used as a combo attack with Côtelette, using the momentum from the Côtelette attack Sanji (still in a handstand) spins around in the opposite direction to deliver a fast kick to the opponent's lower back or lumbar region. *'Poitrine (Breast/Chest):' A stabbing kick straight into the opponent's chest. *'Poitrine Shoot (Breast/Chest Shoot):' A stronger version of Poitrine, except that this time Sanji aims a little higher and kicks up instead of down. *'Gigot (Legs):' Running at the opponent Sanji delivers a sweeping kick to the kneecaps, the opponent is either send flying or slammed to the ground as a result. *'Mouton Shot (Sheep Shot):' One of Sanji's strongest single kicks, and a common finishing move. He starts by jumping or flipping into the air and then channels all his might into one leg to deliver a kick to the opponent's mid-section, or sometimes their head, that sends them flying. *'Reception:' Sanji lifts one of his legs up high and hooks his foot around the opponent's neck, then uses that leg to smash the opponent's face into the ground hard. *'Anti-Manner Kick Course (Behavior Antithesis Kick Course):' Thought to be Sanji's strongest single kick attack, he gathers all the power he can muster and delivers a massive vertical kick by lifting one of his legs a full 180 degrees in the air. This attack is usually aimed at the very center of the opponent's torso (front or back). *'Bas Côte (Shoulder Roast):' A mid-air attack, Sanji kicks one leg straight forward to attack the opponent while kicking the other one backwards to provide the necessary momentum. *'Longe:' A sweeping kick, usually performed from the back targeting the opponent's back, very useful for sending an opponent flying in preparation for another kick. *'Tendron (Collar):' A straight on side kick targeting the middle area of the opponent's collar bone. This attack forms part of the Bas Côte, Longe, Tendron, Flanchet, Quasi, Queue, Cuisseau, Jarret, Veau Shot combo. *'Flanchet (Stomach/Belly):' A simple kick to the opponent's stomach. First used against Mr. 2. This attack forms part of the Bas Côte, Longe, Tendron, Flanchet, Quasi, Queue, Cuisseau, Jarret, Veau Shot combo. **'Flanchet Shoot (Belly Shoot):' Sanji kicks the opponent with a head on snap kick. "Flanchet" is French for "stomach". *'Quasi (Rump):' Sanji flips over into a double-handed handstand, spins around and kicks the opponent. This attack is usually followed by Queue. This attack forms part of the Bas Côte, Longe, Tendron, Flanchet, Quasi, Queue, Cuisseau, Jarret, Veau Shot combo. *'Queue (Tail):' Commonly used as a combo attack with Quasi, Sanji continues spinning with the momentum from Quasi and swings his other leg around to kick the opponent's tail bone. This attack forms part of the Bas Côte, Longe, Tendron, Flanchet, Quasi, Queue, Cuisseau, Jarret, Veau Shot combo. *'Cuisseau (Thigh):' Often used right before or after Jarret, Sanji sends a hard kick to the opponent's thigh. This can be used to attack or block an incoming kick. This is called Cuisseau Crusher in the Viz Manga and Turkey Tenderizer in the 4Kids dub, but it keeps its original name in the FUNimation dub. First used against Mr. 2. This attack forms part of the Bas Côte, Longe, Tendron, Flanchet, Quasi, Queue, Cuisseau, Jarret, Veau Shot combo. **'Cuisseau Shoot (Thigh Shoot):' A hard kick to the thigh that sends the opponent flying. *'Jarret (Shin):' Often used right before or after Cuisseau, Sanji sends a hard kick to the opponent's shin. This can be used to attack or block an incoming kick. This attack forms part of the Bas Côte, Longe, Tendron, Flanchet, Quasi, Queue, Cuisseau, Jarret, Veau Shot combo. *'Veau Shot (Veal Shot):' Another one of Sanji's strongest/finisher attacks, leaps into the air and sweeps his leg forward to land a powerful kick to the center of the opponent's torso. Sanji uses to perform this move as a finishing blow after using his combo of Bas Côte, Longe, Tendron, Flanchet, Quasi, Queue, Cuisseau and Jarret. *'Concassé (Crush):' Another finisher, Sanji leaps high into the air and starts flipping over rapidly to gain speed, then he brings the heel of his foot down on the opponent's head. Sanji can also use this attack by standing on one hand sideways while facing his opponent before spinning around rapidly and delivering a kick to his opponent's side. *'Troisième Haché (Third-Rate Mincemeat):' Sanji does a series of backflips towards his opponent before using his hands for one final push to launch him towards and opponent's face where he delivers several fast kicks. *'Bouquetiere Shot (Mixed Vegetables Shot):' Often used as the final blow in a series of attacks, Sanji lands on his hands underneath an opponent's chin, then uses both hands to spring upwards to deliver a blow to the opponent's chin with both feet. *'Slice Shoot (Sliced Shoot):' A disarming attack where Sanji runs forward, jumps into the air and kicks the opponent's hand to do damage and knock a weapon from their hand. *'Party Table Kick Course:' An attack for fighting against large groups, Sanji jumps into the air and lands on the head of one of the opponents in a hand stand. He then spins around rapidly to deliver a savage kick to the face of anyone within range. After he runs out of targets, he dismounts and kicks the person he was spinning on. *'Brochette (Skewer):' Sanji jumps over the top of his opponent and aims one leg directly downwards towards the opponent. He then drops downwards while spinning like a drill to spear his opponent with his extended leg. *'Collier Frit (Fried Neck):' A powerful kick to the neck, Sanji leans forwards and launches his foot up into his opponent's throat. This attack is altered in the anime to a dual kick to defeat two opponents, with an added spin for extra damage. *'Frit Assorti (Fried Assortment):' An attack for use against several opponents, Sanji leans forward and kicks several opponents skywards. *'Escalope (Thin Slices):' A jumping kick to the forehead. *'Oeil (Eye):' A straight on kick to the opponent's eyes. This attack forms part of the Oeil, Nez, Joue, Bouche, Dents, Menton, Parage Shot combo. *'Nez (Nose):' A straight on kick to the opponent's nose. First seen being used against Wanze in a series of kicks to his face. This attack forms part of the Oeil, Nez, Joue, Bouche, Dents, Menton, Parage Shot combo. *'Joue (Cheek):' A straight-on kick to the opponent's cheek. *'Joue Shoot (Cheek Shoot):' Sanji leans forward and delivers a hard side kick to one of the opponent's cheeks. *'Bouche (Mouth):' A straight on kick to the opponent's upper jaw, this attack targets the roof of their mouth, and thus can only be done when the opponent's mouth is open. *'Dents (Teeth):' A straight on kick to the opponent's teeth, Sanji hits both the upper and lower sets of teeth at the same time, and thus he can only use his attack when the opponent's mouth is closed. *'Menton (Chin):' A straight on kick to the opponent's lower jaw/chin. First seen being used against Wanze in a series of kicks to his face. *'Parage Shot (Cosmetic Surgery Shot):' Sanji delivers a barrage of kicks to every single section of the opponent's face, these kicks are so powerful that they can alter the bone structure of the unlucky recipient. And for some reason, this also seems to affect their facial and hair structures. *'Santen Découpage (Three Point Cut):' Sanji throws three powerful near-simultaneous roundhouse kicks with one leg to the opponent's throat, chest and stomach, striking them with the entire length of his leg. *'Shishinabe Shoot (Boar Hot Pot Shoot):' Sanji attacks with a powerful flying sidekick, he also uses this attack to break down walls *'Deuxième Haché (Second-Rate Mincemeat):' Sanji does a running jump and kicks with both legs into an opponent's stomach. *'Extra Haché (Highest-Rate Mincemeat):' A barrage of hard kicks launched at multiple directions, in the same manner as Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Gatling, only that given Sanji's lack of elasticity, this move must be performed at close range. *'Diable Jambe:' A technique where Sanji heats up his leg, adding extreme heat to the impacts of his kicks. After the timeskip Sanji can also nigh-instantaneously spawn vast amount of blazing flames by completely setting his own body on fire as well as those of his foes, improving the effectiveness of the technique. Originally, Sanji needed to spin at high speeds to activate Diable Jambe, heating up his leg due to friction, but by the Sabaody Arc, he demonstrated that he was able to activate it mid-attack, which is further reinforced after the timeskip. **'Collier Strike:' This technique is a new version of Collier Shoot, but now combined with Diable Jambe. Sanji jumps into the air, appearing in front of his opponent and then lands a devastating kick to their neck. *'''-Premier Haché (First-Rate Mincemeat):' Sanji does a running jump and kicks with both legs into an opponent's stomach rapidly various times, but Diable Jambe's heat greatly increases the power. *'-Flambage Shot (Flaming Shot):' In the air (sometimes several feet from the ground), Sanji kicks the side of an opponent's head with his foot (or the middle of their torso) and Diable Jambe's heat greatly increases the power, often with explosive effect. The target is usually kicked downwards, causing them to come crashing into the ground. *'Extra Haché (Highest-Rate Mincemeat):' Sanji leaps into the air and launches a fierce barrage of flaming kicks, the light from the attack and the speed at which it is delivered makes it look like one big fire blast. *'Frit Assorti (Fried Assortment):' A completely revamped version of the original Frit Assorti. Jumping high into the air, Sanji delivers three simultaneous kicks in three directions (left, right, and forward) while in Diable Jambe mode. *'Bien Cuit: Grill Shot (Well Cooked: Grill Shoot):' Running at his target at incredible speeds (if done underwater, after using Blue Walk), Sanji will spin around slightly and deliver a strong back kick to the center of his target. This will burn a significant amount of the target (considering that it was used underwater, several thousand meters down) around the kicked area and leave a crisscrossed grill shaped burn. *'Poêle à Frire: Spectre (Frying Pan: Spectrum):' After using Sky Walk, Sanji kicks repeatedly downward with his flaming leg, to take out multiple opponents. *'Diable Mouton Shot (Mutton Shot):' Sanji performs a Mouton Shot (one of his strongest kicks) in Diable Jambe mode. *'Hell Memories:' After closing his eyes and remembering his painful time in Kamabakka Kingdom, Sanji immediately becomes enraged, his whole body catching fire. He then delivers a powerful kick to his opponent, setting their entire body on fire, and causing great damage. This attack generates an enormous amount of fire, even enough to encompass the humongous Wadatsumi. '''Key:' East Blue Arc | Alabasta Saga to Water 7 | Enies Lobby Saga to Sabaody Archipelago | Fishman Island | Dressrosa '''| '''Post Whole-Cake Others Notable Victories: Ken Masters (Street Fighter) Ken's profile (Note: Enies Lobby Saga Sanji was used and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Brock (Pokémon) Brock's profile (Gen 1 Brock vs Alabasta Arc Sanji and speed was equalized) Lubbock (Akame ga Kill!) Lubbock's Profile (BoS Lubbock vs East Blue Sanji and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Fire Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Sailors Category:Chefs Category:Pirates Category:Martial Artists Category:Artificial Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Adaptation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Knife Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users